heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Army at War
Our Army at War was an American comic book published by DC Comics that featured war themed stories and featured the first appearances of Sgt. Rock and Enemy Ace. The series started in August 1952 and ended in February 1977. Publication history Our Army at War was launched in August 1952 as part of a wave of war comics.[http://www.comics.org/series/868/ Our Army at War] at the Grand Comics Database The stories were often followed by tag lines such as "Explosive Battle Action". One of the main characters was Sgt. Rock, who appeared in #81 (April 1959) as Sgt. Rocky along with his team, Easy Company.Irvine "1950s" in Dolan, p. 93: "In "The Rock of Easy Co.!" written by Robert Kanigher and Bob Haney, with art by Ross Andru, the reader was introduced to Sgt. Frank Rock of Easy Company." The character got his final name in issue #83. Writer Robert Kanigher and artist Joe Kubert introduced Enemy Ace in #151 (February 1965).McAvennie, Michael "1960s" in Dolan, p. 114: "This landmark issue...presented a very different look at war through the eyes of Enemy Ace Rittmeister Hans von Hammer. Writer/editor Robert Kanigher and artist Joe Kubert based von Hammer on German WWI pilot Manfred von Richtofen a.k.a. the "Red Baron"." Artist Neal Adams made his DC Comics debut with the story "It's My Turn to Die", written by Howard Liss, in issue #182 (July 1967)."McAvennie "1960s" in Dolan, p. 124: "Adams commandeered his first DC work as a penciler/inker with 'It's My Turn to Die' a nine-page back-up tale written by Howard Liss for Our Army at War #182 in July 1967." Writer/artist Sam Glanzman began his series of biographical war stories about his service aboard the U.S.S. Stevens in issue #218 (April 1970).McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 139: "It was Glanzman's semi-autobiographical tales in Our Army at War that brought a harrowing realism to World War II that few war comics have matched." The series' title was changed to Sgt. Rock with issue #302 (March 1977).[http://www.comics.org/series/2381/ Sgt. Rock] at the Grand Comics Database Collected editions * Sgt. Rock Archives ** Volume 1 collects Our Army at War #81-96, 240 pages, May 2002, ISBN 978-1563898419 ** Volume 2 collects Our Army at War #97-110, 216 pages, December 2003, ISBN 978-1401201463 ** Volume 3 collects Our Army at War #111-125, 224 pages, August 2005, ISBN 978-1401204105 ** Volume 4 collects Our Army at War #126-137 & Showcase #45, 248 pages, October 2012, ISBN 978-1401237264 * Showcase Presents: Our Army at War collects Our Army at War #1-20, 512 pages, December 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2942-5 * Showcase Presents: Sgt. Rock ** Volume 1 collects Our Army at War #81-117, 544 pages, November 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1713-6 ** Volume 2 collects Our Army at War #118-148, 544 pages, November 2008, ISBN 1-4012-1984-5 ** Volume 3 collects Our Army at War #149-180, 512 pages, August 2010, ISBN 1-4012-2771-6 ** Volume 4 collects Our Army at War #181-216, 520 pages, February 2013, ISBN 1401238114 * DC Universe Illustrated by Neal Adams Vol. 1 includes Our Army at War #182: "It's My Turn to Die" and Our Army at War #183: "Invisible Sniper" both by Howard Liss and Neal Adams; Our Army at War #186: "My Life for a Medal" by Hank Chapman and Adams; and Our Army at War #240: "Another Time Another Place" by Bob Haney and Adams, 192 pages, January 2009, ISBN 1401219179 References External links *[http://comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=7553 Our Army at War] at Comic Book DB *[http://www.coverbrowser.com/covers/our-army-at-war Our Army at War] at Coverbrowser *[http://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=series&id=1534 Our Army at War] at Mike's Amazing World of Comics Category:Comics anthologies Category:World War II comics